


Happines

by ShariseBraxton



Series: Team Free Will shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariseBraxton/pseuds/ShariseBraxton
Summary: Bo Dean potrzebuje miłości, a Castiel mu ją okazuje.





	Happines

Zielone oczy były w połowie zamknięte, oddech przyspieszony, a włosy w nieładzie. Nabrzmiałe od intensywnych pocałunków usta kolorem przywodziły na myśl truskawki, które Castiel tak sobie upodobał po przybyciu na ziemię, a smakowały jeszcze lepiej, mieszanką słodką i cudowną, pełną miłości, troski i zaufania.   
Łóżko zakrzypiało pod wpływem ich ruchów. Na chwilę oderwali się od siebie i Dean spojrzał w cudowne oczy anioła, jego anioła, koloru najpiękniejszego wiosennego nieba. 

\- Kocham cię. Kocham, kocham, kocham, kocham. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo - nie odrywał wzroku od delikatnie zarumienionej twarzy Castiela. Brunet przeniósł swoją rękę z biodra Deana na jego policzek, pokryty kilkudniowym zarostem, i pogłaskał go delikatnie. 

\- Wiem, Dean, wiem. Ja kocham ciebie równie mocno. Nic ani nikt tego nie zmieni, choćby nie wiem nawet jak mocno by próbował. Nie ma takiej siły, która mogłaby sprawić, że bym przestał. Jesteś mi zbyt drogi, zbyt mocno cię kocham - kącik jego ust powędrował w górę i z uśmiechem zauważył wilgoć w oczach ukochanego. Ten zawstydzony swoją reakcją natychmiast zamknął powieki, na których po chwili poczuł delikatne usta anioła. 

Potem Castiel całował go po całej twarzy - po czole, po nosie, policzkach, ustach. Delikatne jak dotknięcia skrzydeł motyla pocałunki znaczyły drogę w dół, aż znalazły się na szyi i zostawiły na niej delikatny ślad. Nie minęła sekunda, a znalazły się spowrotem na wargach blondyna.   
Dean był szczęśliwy. Miłość jego życia, jego anioł, jego stróż, był przy nim i kochał Winchestera równie mocno, co on jego.

Mężczyzna nigdy nie wierzył, że dobre rzeczy się zdarzają. Nie wierzył w to, dopóki nie poznał Castiela, tego, który ratował go niezliczoną ilość razy, który wspierał go, był jego przyjacielem, bratnią duszą. 

Dopiero kiedy doświadczył prawdziwej miłości, uwierzył w to, że może jednak zasłużył na choć odrobinę szczęścia.


End file.
